


Atamannaka de waratteru diaburo ippiki korosenai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blades, Character Death, Dark, Hatred, M/M, Murder, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Yabu... e Kei?” gli chiese poi.Kota dovette lottare con tutto se stesso per contenere la sua reazione.Sentire il nome di Kei su quella bocca lo fece quasi sentire male.Gli fece venire voglia di urlare, di mandare in pezzi tutto quello che si ritrovava sotto mano.Lui incluso.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Matsumoto Kohei, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Atamannaka de waratteru diaburo ippiki korosenai

**_ \- Atamannaka de wattateru, diablo ippiki koronosenai - _ **

Yabu faticava a controllare il respiro.

Andava troppo veloce, e la cosa non gli piaceva.

Avrebbe voluto essere calmo. _Gli serviva_ essere calmo.

Eppure nella sua mente continuavano a susseguirsi immagini su immagini, e non avrebbe voluto vedere nessuna di esse.

Kei.

Kei era...

Prese un respiro profondo.

Non doveva lasciarsi andare a questo genere di pensieri, o non sarebbe mai riuscito a portare a compimento quello che aveva intenzione di fare.

Era di fronte alla porta della sua stanza al dormitorio, condivisa con Hikaru.

Non sentiva provenire alcun rumore dall’interno, ma non si lasciò scoraggiare.

La aprì lentamente, e subito scorse la figura del più piccolo, disteso nel proprio letto intento a leggere un manga.

Fremette e, di nuovo, prese un respiro.

“Ciao Koppi” gli disse Hikaru, senza alzare la testa dal volume. “Come mai hai fatto così tardi?” gli domandò poi, lanciando uno sguardo veloce all’orologio.

“Ero con Kei” si limitò a dire l’altro, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e dando due giri di chiave.

Si aspettò di vedere un’ombra sul volto di Yaotome al nome dell’altro, di vederlo incupirsi, _qualsiasi_ cosa.

E invece, niente.

Yabu detestò quell’indifferenza. Detestò la presenza di Hikaru, per quanto in quel momento fosse necessaria.

Detestò il ragazzo di fronte a lui, la sua aria spensierata, come se fosse privo da qualsiasi pensiero spiacevole.

Lo odiava con ogni fibra del suo corpo.

Prese lentamente a togliersi i vestiti, indossando un paio di pantaloni comodi e una maglietta, per poi andare a distendersi sul letto.

Si mise le mani sul viso, proteggendo gli occhi dalla luce proveniente dal lampadario appeso al soffitto.

Si era fermato a pensare, eppure sapeva che non c’era realmente nulla a cui pensare ancora.

Aveva preso la sua decisione, era stata una decisione istintiva, ma non sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi.

Sentì che i suoi pensieri stavano tornando su un tragitto che lui non voleva percorrere, e allora si voltò verso il più piccolo.

Lentamente, si alzò.

Lentamente, si avvicinò al suo letto.

Lentamente vi salì sopra, facendosi spazio accanto a Hikaru.

Fu solo a quel punto che l’altro alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Lo fissò con aria confusa, poi posò il manga sul comodino accanto al letto e si voltò verso di lui.

“Che cosa c’è, Kota?” gli chiese, con le sopracciglia arcuate in un’espressione di sorpresa.

Yabu tacque, non gli servivano parole.

Fece scivolare con decisione una mano sotto la maglietta di Hikaru, cominciando ad accarezzargli i fianchi, portando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e passando la lingua sopra la sua gola.

Approfittò dell’attimo di smarrimento del più piccolo e lo forzò con la schiena contro il materasso, montandogli a cavalcioni e riprendendo a leccarlo, a morderlo.

Fu a quel punto che Hikaru gli mise le mani sulle spalle, cercando di scostarselo di dosso.

“Yabu... che cosa stai facendo?” chiese, quasi sibilando, le guance arrossate.

Il più grande gli fece un mezzo sorriso, prendendo a muovere distrattamente un dito lungo la linea dell’inguine dell’altro.

Poi si chinò quel tanto che bastava perché la propria bocca fosse vicina al suo orecchio.

“Pensavo che lo volessi anche tu, Hikka. Non è quello che hai sempre voluto?” mormorò, sforzandosi di suonare suadente.

Lo vide fremere e pensarci per qualche secondo.

Tentennava, e la cosa non poteva che giocare a suo vantaggio.

“Yabu... e Kei?” gli chiese poi.

Kota dovette lottare con tutto se stesso per contenere la sua reazione.

Sentire il nome di Kei su quella bocca lo fece quasi sentire male.

Gli fece venire voglia di urlare, di mandare in pezzi tutto quello che si ritrovava sotto mano.

Lui incluso.

“Kei non c’è ora, vero?” mormorò ancora, alzandogli la maglietta lungo i fianchi, fino a togliergliela. “Adesso ci sei tu, ed è te che voglio” continuò, chinandosi su di lui e cominciando a tracciare con la lingua una scia che dalla clavicola portava al petto, dal petto all’ombelico, dall’ombelico all’inguine.

E quando si trovò con la sua cintura fra le mani, la tolse con un gesto secco, continuando a tenerla in mano mentre si risistemava sopra di lui.

“Yabu, per favore... che cosa ti prende? Tu sei felice con...” iniziò a dire, ma fu interrotto immediatamente.

Non voleva sentire il nome del fidanzato pronunciato dalle sue labbra, non una seconda volta, o era certo che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere il controllo.

Mosse leggermente i fianchi su quelli di Hikaru, facendo aderire le rispettive erezioni.

“Non fingere di non volerlo anche tu, Hikka” gli disse, languido. Scese con la mano sul membro dell’altro, sfiorando oltre la stoffa. “Ce l’hai già duro” constatò, senza riuscire a nascondere il disgusto, ma a quel punto non aveva più importanza.

Con un gesto repentino, gli afferrò le braccia e le portò oltre la testiera del letto.

“Kota! Kota, cosa diamine...” la reazione del più piccolo fu veloce, ma l’altro lo fu di più.

Gli intrecciò i polsi, facendovi passare intorno alla cintura e stringendola fino a che non fu certo che non avesse modo di muoverle.

Poi indietreggiò, sempre fermo sul corpo di Yaotome, e lo guardò in viso.

Il terrore nei suoi occhi lo fece sentire meglio.

“Che cosa vuoi fare, Kota?” mormorò, mordendosi un labbro senza riuscire a nascondere la paura nemmeno nel tono di voce.

Yabu si chinò sopra di lui.

I loro corpi aderivano l’uno con l’altro, riusciva a sentire la pelle di Hikaru contro la propria, e quasi si sentì male per il solo pensiero di essergli così vicino.

Ma era quello che doveva fare.

Strinse i denti, e avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio del più piccolo.

“Hai mai sentito dire che quello che dai ti sarà restituito, Hikka?” gli disse, con tono di voce malleabile che stonava madornalmente con la situazione in cui si trovavano.

“Che cosa vuol dire?” chiese l’altro, mentre la confusione andava a mischiarsi con il terrore.

Kota si rialzò, facendo passare un dito sopra il petto dell’altro, là dove prima aveva passato la lingua. All’altezza dello sterno iniziò a graffiare. Sentì la carne dell’altro sotto la mano, la sentì sfarsi al suo tocco, vide la pelle arrossarsi al suo passaggio.

Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, prima di continuare a parlare.

“Due giorni fa sono andato nella stanza di Kei” disse, cominciando nel frattempo a sfilargli i pantaloni e i boxer. “L’ho trovato rannicchiato sul letto. Non piangeva. Non faceva... beh, non faceva niente” deglutì, cercando di escludere quell’immagine dalla sua mente. “Non hai idea di quanto tempo ho impiegato a farmi dire che cosa fosse successo. Non hai idea di come sembrasse terrorizzato, anche da me.” ogni parola era una pugnalata al cuore, ma non si fermò.

Hikaru doveva sapere, lui _voleva_ che sapesse in che condizioni fosse Inoo.

Voleva che se lo immaginasse, voleva che percepisse il suo dolore tramite le parole di Yabu.

Quest’ultimo si alzò in piedi, liberandosi velocemente dei vestiti, per poi sistemarsi nuovamente sopra il corpo di Hikaru.

Fece forza su una gamba, costringendolo ad aprirle e infilando con poca grazia un dito dentro di lui.

Con l’altra mano soffocò il grido del più piccolo.

Non voleva che lo sentissero.

Voleva che si sentisse solo, senza nessuno che potesse andare in suo aiuto.

Che avesse la chiara percezione del fatto che in quella stanza c’erano solo lui e Yabu, e che niente avrebbe potuto lasciarlo sfuggire.

Mentre muoveva con imperizia le dita, diventate quasi subito due, riprese a parlare.

“Mi ha detto che Matsumoto la sera prima è tornato nella stanza, l’ha legato al letto e l’ha violentato” disse, a denti stretti, mentre percepiva gli spasmi di dolore di Hikaru sotto di lui.

Mosse le dita con più violenza, più per fargli del male che per prepararlo.

Vide finalmente un’ombra sul volto del più piccolo, cosa che lo fece sentire ancora maggiormente deciso in quello che gli stava facendo.

Pochi minuti dopo sfilò le dita da dentro di lui, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il proprio letto, andando ad aprire il cassetto del comodino e tirando fuori il coltello che vi aveva nascosto quel pomeriggio, quando Hikaru non era nella stanza.

La paura sul volto di quest’ultimo, si trasformò in orrore, e parve riacquistare la facoltà di parola.

“Yabu, per favore, fermati. Non capisco perché tu stia facendo tutto questo, io... io non ho fatto niente, te lo giuro. Yabu, smettila” gli disse, confusamente, mentre il più grande gli si avvicinava di nuovo, gli montava addosso e gli posava la lama sul petto.

La fece scorrere, fermandola sotto il costato. Affondò e tirò, scorgendo immediatamente il sangue.

Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quell’immagine, sostituendo nella sua mente il dolore di Kei con quello di Hikaru.

“Ho visto i segni, Hikka”riprese a parlare, quel nomignolo aveva un suono quasi grottesco in tale frangente. “Ho visto ogni singolo livido sul suo corpo, ho visto l’impronta dei morsi, dei graffi” continuò, e man mano che andava avanti la sua voce si alzava di un’ottava. “Ho visto i suoi occhi” aggiunse, fermandosi subito quando si rese conto di essere vicino alle lacrime.

Non voleva che Hikaru lo vedesse piangere. Voleva che fosse lui a versare quelle lacrime, voleva che fosse lui a soffrire. Voleva annullare quello che provava in quel momento, far sì che tutto in se stesso fosse concentrato sul dolore che Hikaru _doveva_ provare.

Sospirò, passando la lama sulla clavicola dell’altro e lasciando un altro taglio, più profondo.

Il sangue scorreva lentamente, ma in modo inesorabile. Lo vide macchiare il corpo di Yaotome, scorrergli addosso in un’unica scia, andare a macchiare le lenzuola sotto di lui.

Ma non si preoccupò.

“Sono andato a cercare Matsumoto ieri. E... in quel poco tempo che gli ho lasciato per parlare, ha detto delle cose davvero interessanti” fece un sorriso mefistofelico, con l’unico intento di atterrire ancora di più il ragazzo sotto di lui. “Sembrava così stupido e inutile... piangeva e implorava pietà e cercava di giustificarsi, ma...” Kota ripensò a quanto accaduto e sorrise “Non poteva averne. Non da me. Non dopo quello che ha fatto a Kei.” sospirò, aprendo una ferita sul fianco di Hikaru, che a quel punto non poteva far altro che gemere per il dolore. “Spero di avergli fatto abbastanza male. Spero che gli rimangano i segni di quello che gli ho fatto, così come su Kei rimarranno i segni di quello che gli ha fatto lui” aggiunse, fra i denti.

Poi posò il coltello sul comodino, aprendo nuovamente le gambe di Hikaru e sistemandocisi in mezzo.

Si chinò su di lui, sentendo il suo sangue sporcarlo, ma anche di quello non si curò.

Era tutto necessario.

“E mentre piangeva e urlava per il dolore, quella sottospecie di essere umano... ha fatto il tuo nome” mormorò nell’orecchio di Hikaru. Lo sentì trattenere il fiato, e andò a posargli una mano sul fianco, stringendo, aggiungendo altra sofferenza, altre smorfie di dolore, conscio che niente sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. “ _Mi ha detto lui di farlo. Mi ha detto che ci sarebbe stato. Mi ha detto che tanto è solo una puttana. Per favore Yabu, smettila, mi fai male. È stato Hikaru a dirmelo_ ” fece il verso a Matsumoto, assumendo un tono di voce pietoso.

Fece aderire il proprio corpo a quello dell’altro, preoccupandosi di fargli sentire la propria erezione.

“Yabu, non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando. Davvero, te lo giuro, non lo so, devi credermi!” si lamentò il più piccolo, il panico chiaramente percepibile nel suo tono.

Yabu rise, amaramente. Gli mise una mano sul viso, accarezzandolo con una dolcezza quasi surreale.

“Dimmelo, Hikaru. Ho solo bisogno di saperlo, e renderai le cose più semplici per entrambi: dimmi che sei stato tu a dire a Matsumoto di violentare Kei” gli disse, con tranquillità.

L’altro scosse violentemente la testa, e la sua reazione fu immediata: si spinse dentro di lui, un movimento secco e, sperò, il più doloroso possibile.

Hikaru gridò, e lui fu lesto a mettergli nuovamente una mano sulla bocca.

“Non gridare, non ti servirà a niente. A che cosa pensavi mentre dicevi quelle parole a Matsumoto? Che te la saresti cavata? Che potessi davvero giocare con la vita di un’altra persona senza pagare dazio?” sibilò nel suo orecchio, per poi spostare lentamente la mano come per accertarsi che stesse in silenzio.

Continuò a muoversi dentro di lui, ogni spinta più forte delle altre, il ritmo che andava aumentando con l’intensità dei gemiti di dolore dell’altro, con la sensazione del sangue sul suo petto e sulla sua stessa erezione che si faceva sempre più opprimente, eppure in grado di soddisfarlo come nient’altro avrebbe fatto.

“Yabu, smettila. Non ho detto niente a Matsumoto, non l’avrei mai fatto. Non ne avevo motivo, io voglio bene a Kei, voglio bene a te. Te lo giuro, vi voglio bene. Voglio bene a Kei, gli voglio bene...” ripeteva quelle parole confusamente, balbettando, il respiro fattosi pesante e il dolore incidevano su ogni sua parola.

Kota lo prese per i capelli, tirando finché i loro volti non furono a pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Gli vuoi bene, Hikaru? Vuoi bene a Kei, vuoi bene a me?” sibilò, lasciandolo poi andare bruscamente e riprendendo a spingersi dentro di lui. “Allora piangi, se mi vuoi bene. Piangi per quello che gli hai fatto, piangi per quello che hai fatto a me, se ci vuoi così tanto bene. Piangi Hikaru, forza. Fammi vedere che ti sto facendo del male, fatti vedere mentre versi ogni tua lacrima per quello che è successo a Kei” gli disse, poi si sfilò da dentro di lui con un gesto secco, rimanendogli comunque addosso. “Con che cuore hai fatto una cosa del genere? Kei dice sempre che per lui sei importante, che ti vuole bene, che sei il suo migliore amico. Che ci tiene a te, forse ancora più di quanto tiene a me” disse, sentendosi nuovamente vicino alle lacrime.

E così anche l’altro.

Vide gli occhi di Hikaru farsi lucidi, il suo volto inumidirsi, e in breve lo sentì singhiozzare.

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che quel pianto, quei gemiti e quei lamenti si sostituissero a quelli di Kei, costantemente nei suoi pensieri.

“Lui è così... fragile, Hikaru. Così piccolo. Non lascia più che lo tocchi, non lascia che mi avvicini a lui. Si è perso ancora di più nel suo mondo, e non mi lascia entrare, qualsiasi cosa io faccia.” mormorò. Poi si protese nuovamente verso il comodino, riprendendo in mano il coltello e posando la punta della lama contro la gola del più piccolo.

“Dimmelo, Hikaru. Dimmi che sei stato tu, e io mi alzo. Mi metto nel mio letto, mi addormento e fingeremo che tutto questo non sia mai accaduto. Ma ho bisogno di sentirti ammettere quello che hai fatto” gli disse, riacquistando improvvisamente la calma.

Yaotome aggrottò le sopracciglia, l’espressione risoluta, ogni traccia di lacrime sparita.

“Non sono stato io” scandì le parole. “Voglio bene a Kei. E tu... tu sei completamente pazzo, Yabu” disse, con fermezza, quasi con odio.

Kota scoppiò a ridere. Una risata isterica, folle, e pensò che l’altro non avesse torto nel dirgli che era pazzo.

Ma non si sarebbe fermato, per niente al mondo.

Premette la lama, facendola scendere verso il collo della clavicola, verso lo sterno, incidendogli la carne in una scia che avrebbe voluto non si fermasse mai.

“Hai lasciato che gli accadesse una cosa del genere. L’hai lasciato soffrire come se la sua vita non contasse niente” si chinò su di lui, passando la lingua sul sangue che continuava a scorrere e poi mordendolo, stringendo i denti per essere certo di acuire quanto più potesse il bruciore della ferita. “Non preoccuparti, Hikka. Lascerò che accada anche a te. Voglio che tu capisca quello che hai fatto, voglio che tu provi quello che ha provato lui, voglio che tu ti senta umiliato, che ti crolli il mondo addosso. Voglio...” improvvisamente tacque, mettendogli una mano intorno alla gola. “Voglio che tu lo dica, Hikaru. Sii uomo, e mostrami che non sei il verme schifoso che credo io” sibilò.

Rimasero immobili per qualche secondo, poi Yabu sciolse la presa sul collo dell’altro.

Hikaru tossì un paio di volte, poi i suoi occhi si spostarono su quelli del più grande, con aria quasi di sfida.

“Vuoi che lo dica?” mormorò. Nel suo tono, Kota scorse una certa rassegnazione. Trattenne il fiato, in attesa che continuasse. “Sono stato io. Sono andato da Matsumoto. Lo sappiamo tutti che ha sempre avuto un debole per Kei, no?” prese fiato e fece una smorfia per l’improvviso bruciore al petto, in corrispondenza delle ferite. “Gli ho detto che se lui non lo voleva, tutto quello che doveva fare era prenderselo. Che non doveva crearsi problemi, che tanto Kei è solo una puttana. Che alla fine ci sarebbe stato, che non meritava così tanto riguardo uno come lui” il suo sguardo s’incattivì. “Che non vale _niente_ ” concluse.

Yabu rimase fermo a fissarlo.

Sperava che sentendolo pronunciare quelle parole, il suo odio potesse in qualche modo... se non placarsi, almeno trovare una sorta di razionalità.

Non era accaduto. Stava ancora peggio.

Aveva voglia di continuare a passare la lama di quel coltello su quel corpo, fino a renderlo più sangue che carne, fino a fargli implorare pietà, fino a che l’astio dentro di lui non si fosse placato.

Ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato sufficiente, non mentre continuava ad avere in testa l’immagine di Kei, il modo in cui gli sembrava essere in un luogo che lui non era in grado di raggiungere.

“Perché?” chiese solo a Hikaru, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco.

“Perché è quello che è. Perché tu e lui siete così disgustosamente felici, e lui non merita questa felicità. Perché al suo posto potevo esserci io, perché potevi amare me, e non quella _puttana._ ” concluse.

Kota sapeva cosa fare.

Sapeva che quelle parole avrebbero dovuto aumentare il suo odio, ma era come se non fosse possibile, come se il suo limite fosse già stato raggiunto.

Si sentiva vuoto. Non aveva più niente da salvare, non aveva più niente da perdere.

Posò la lama sotto l’orecchio di Hikaru, e cominciò a passargliela lungo la gola, finché non ebbe tagliato da parte a parte.

Non abbastanza profondo da ucciderlo sul colpo.

Non abbastanza superficiale da far durare ancora a lungo la sua inutile esistenza.

“Hai ragione, Hikaru. _Avrei potuto_ amarti” gli disse, prima che l’altro chiudesse gli occhi.

L’ultimo sguardo che gli lanciò era indefinibile.

C’era paura. Tristezza. Orrore per la fine che stava facendo.

E poi c’era il peso delle ultime parole di Kota, e questi fu certo di aver fatto tutto il possibile per farlo morire nel modo peggiore possibile.

Gli aveva dato una speranza, gli aveva mostrato il suo errore, e di come gli errori si paghino sempre, prima o poi.

Scese lentamente dal letto, lasciando scivolare il coltello dalla sua mano sul pavimento, e stessa cosa fece lui.

Si voltò verso la finestra, non voleva più vederlo.

Sapeva che non sarebbe andata a finire bene. Sapeva che sarebbe stato scoperto, e voleva che fosse così.

Non gli importava niente della sua vita, non a quel punto.

Voleva solo che qualcuno pagasse per tutto il dolore negli occhi di Kei, per quello che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di esprimere, perché quello che gli era stato fatto gli aveva lasciato delle cicatrici indelebili indosso.

Perché Kei non si sarebbe più lasciato avvicinare, né da lui né da nessuno.

Il suo unico rimpianto era il doverlo lasciare da solo, ma anche quello perdeva parte del suo valore se paragonato a quello che aveva fatto.

Il dolore di Hikaru era ancora inciso nella sua mente, insieme alle sue grida nelle orecchie, al suo sangue sulle mani, all’odore della sua morte addosso.

Poi pensò a Kei.

Al suo volto sorridente.

Alla sua voce che gli diceva che lo amava.

Ai suoi baci, al suo tocco delicato sulla pelle, a tutto quello di lui che lo aveva sempre reso speciale ai suoi occhi.

Aveva mentito ad Hikaru. Non avrebbe mai potuto amare qualcuno che non fosse Inoo Kei.

Ora, non c’era più niente per lui in quella realtà.

Si rannicchiò su se stesso, in attesa.

La sua vita finiva lì.


End file.
